Es-tu Kira ?
by Triple bakachan
Summary: Un bon vieux Light x L doté d'une fin peu banale qui énervera peut-être quelques fans... LouTizita


**LEMON HARD**

**Light x L**

Cela faisait déjà trois jours que Light s'était porté volontaire pour aider L à démasquer Kira. Trois jours que le détective ressentait cette aura malsaine autour du jeune Yagami. Cette froideur, ce dédain... L sentait qu'il fallait se méfier du jeune homme malgré ses bonnes intentions apparentes. Il se recroquevilla sur son fauteuil et se mordilla le doigt en regardant ses pieds. Ils étaient seuls dans la pièce. Peut-être était-il un allié de Kira venu pour brouiller les pistes, voir l'assassiner? Non! Kira n'avait pas d'allié. Ou alors peut-être que... L tourna vivement la tête et fixa Light avec soupçon. Le jeune homme le regarda avec étonnement puis lui offrit un large sourire avant de s'étirer longuement, tirant sur ses bras et laissant apercevoir son ventre musclé. L sourit, légèrement crispé, et se retourna vivement. Non, ce joli sourire ne pouvait appartenir à un tueur en série... Rien qu'en repensant à cette parcelle de corps entrevue il y a quelques secondes, L en frémissait. Bon sang, qu'est ce qui lui prenait?! Si il avait touché le Death Note, il aurait pu entendre Ryuk lançant à Light «Bien joué, il est tout déstabilisé!Fragile, si fragile...»

Les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent à travailler dans le silence. L ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Ses pulsions allaient grandissantes alors qu'elles auraient dû s'estomper... Il est vrai que jusqu'ici sa vie sexuelle laissait à désirer et que cela faisait un petit bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas eu ce genre de désir... Derrière lui, son partenaire poussa un long soupir suggestif et le détective se sentit se raidir. Il fallait qu'il agisse rapidement ou ce serait la catastrophe. Lui qui était d'habitude si passif et si nonchalant perdait tous ses moyens quand il s'agissait de ça. Light l'interpella alors:

-Il fait chaud, tu ne trouves pas? Tu permets que j'enlève ma veste?

-Vas-y, je t'en pris... répondit L, cherchant à cacher sa gène.

Le jeune Yagami se leva et retira son vêtement, prenant soin de bomber le torse afin de perturber son associé au maximum. Il se retrouva en chemise et défit les trois premiers boutons avant de se rassoir et de reprendre ses recherches. «Il est mûr... comme une pomme!» murmura le Dieu de la Mort à la satisfaction de Light qui laissa échapper un bref sourire inquiétant.

Il était tant pour l'assassin d'achever sa proie. Le jeune Yagami se leva et marcha en direction de son partenaire. Arrivé derrière lui, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et lui demanda:

-Tu es stressé, ta nuque est tendue. Tu veux un petit massage?

Quelle scène insolite! L ouvrit grand ses yeux noirs de stupéfaction et déglutit mais ne put répondre car l'autre avait déjà commencé sa douce torture. Light prenait un malin plaisir à caresser cet être sans défense et réfléchissait au moyen le plus cruel de le briser pour un bon moment. Alors que son bourreau croyait avoir prit pleine possession de lui, L se retourna violemment, enjamba le dossier de sa chaise et plaqua son assaillant sur un canapé:

-Es-tu Kira?

Commença alors un combat aussi acharné que bouillant entre les deux jeunes hommes.

Devant ce renversement de situation, le blond tenta de reprendre la main:

-Je suis Light Yagami! rugit-il avant d'embrasser fiévreusement l'autre.

L trembla d'excitation en sentant la langue chaude de son adversaire contre la sienne, réveillant en lui une force insoupçonnée dont il se servit pour arracher la chemise de son assaillant et lui hurler à nouveau «Es-tu Kira?» L'autre riposta en retournant L sur le dos et, agrippant ses cheveux, il lui lécha la gorge, remontant jusqu'à sa bouche, lui tirant un gémissement lorsqu'il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieur. Sa victime se sentit soudain prise d'une immense créativité et agrippa sa nuque, se hissant jusqu'à son oreille dont il redessina les contours avec sa langue. Il y introduit alors celle-ci avant de murmurer inlassablement «Es-tu Kira?» Light sentit qu'il perdait progressivement le contrôle de lui-même et de la situation. Désespéré, il resserra son emprise sur la chevelure du brun, ce qui provoqua chez celui-ci une courbe violente de la nuque et un regard de soumission lancé involontairement à son 'maitre'. Cela finit d'exciter le jeune Yagami qui lâcha prise et s'écroula sur un coussin. L sourit et lui chuchota «Ne jamais sous-estimer un détective» Light gémit faiblement, réalisant que c'était la première fois depuis longtemps que quelqu'un parvenait à le neutraliser. Le détective décida alors de passer à un petit interrogatoire par la torture. Il pris sa victime dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

Quand Light ouvrit les yeux, il tenta de se gratter la tête, en vain. Il chassa le brouillard de son esprit pour se rendre à l'évidence: il était dans l'incapacité d'exécuter son geste: ses chevilles et ses poignets étaient attachés aux montants d'un lit, son torse nu et sa bouche bâillonné! Alors qu'il commençait à paniquer, ses souvenirs lui revinrent en masse: sa tentative de contrôle sur L, son échec. Il chercha son adversaire des yeux et le trouva, assit en position fœtal sur un fauteuil, l'observant patiemment. Le brun le regarda de ses yeux cernés et lui demanda patiemment «Es-tu Kira?» Devant l'absence de réaction du blond, L lui lança:

-Si tu refuses de répondre, je serais obligé de te le faire avouer...

Étant dans l'incapacité de parler, Light ne put que le foudroyer du regard. L soupira, aussi nonchalant qu'à son habitude et se leva. Il s'arrêta au bord du lit, contempla sa victime impuissante «A la fin, c'est toujours le bien qui l'emporte» Il enjamba le blond et se retrouva à quatre pattes sur la couette, se délectant de l'expression choquée du jeune Yagami. Il se pencha sur son visage et lui souffla sensuellement sur l'oreille. L'autre tira sur ses liens en grognant. Soudain L prit le bâillon entre ses dents et l'arracha. Aussitôt Light lui cracha:

-Fais ce que tu veux, je n'ai rien à te dire, sale sadique!

-Ta peau est si douce, Yagami... Qu'il est plaisant de t'entendre te débattre... Maintenant avoue ou souffre! Je saurais te faire parler!

L commença son petit jeu: il avança son genoux contre l'entre-jambe du blond et lui fourra son doigt dans la bouche «Alors? Rien à déclarer?» Il continua en massant son torse de l'autre main en plissant les yeux, guettant la moindre de ses réaction. Voyant l'inefficacité de ses actes, il se résigna et traversa son ventre d'un grand coup de langue appuyé, lui tirant un petit cri. Atteignant un téton, il le lécha avec application avant de lui lancer un autre regard soumis. Light eut une violente contraction et tout son dos se cambra, ses bras tirèrent sur les liens.

-L, je t'en pris, a-aaAAH...arrête!

L'intéressé feula d'une voix rauque et mordilla le téton de son adversaire qui cria de nouveau, en sueur:

-L, c'est insupportable! C'est...c'est trop bon!

-Alors, toujours rien à me dire? Je vais devoir m'attaquer à certaines zones plus délicates...

Disant ces mots, le brun porta la main sur le pantalon de l'autre et massa Light qui hurla:

-Non pas là! P-pas làààààà! Arrête! ARRETE!

L se passa la langue sur les lèvres et commença à tirer sur le tissus sans la lâcher sa victime des yeux. Bientôt l'autre se retrouva en boxer, dégoulinant de sueur et criant de plaisir face à cette main de plus en plus proche de lui. L laissa ses cheveux retomber devant ses yeux et murmura:

-Que la fête commence...

Le caleçon de Light avait volé dans la chambre. Son cri rauque s'éleva quand les lèvres de L englobèrent sa verge et commencèrent les va-et-viens brulants. L'ambiance était torride et les deux jeunes hommes avaient définitivement perdu le contrôle de leurs gestes. Light se tordait dans tous les sens, ses poignets en sang et la bave aux lèvres. «Es-tu Kira?» Cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête comme la pire des tortures. Il tentait d'y répondre, de faire cesser cette lente agonie mais il était incapable de prononcer le moindre son. Il ne pouvait que subir. Il éclaboussa le brun avec un cri déchirant. Celui-ci se lécha les babines avec un air satisfait. Une légère douleur tira soudain Light de ses pensées: L s'était allongé tout contre lui, dénudé et le regardait, le visage tout près du sien, les yeux flous et... le doigt humidifié enfoncé dans son intimité! Non, il n'allait quand même pas... Light déglutit et regarda la verge gonflée du brun contre ses hanches puis ses yeux. Celui-ci, en réponse à sa question muette, posa ses lèvres encore éclaboussées sur la bouche de son partenaire et lui offrit un long baiser. Baiser vite interrompu par un gémissement du blond quand il sentit que l'autre avait glissé un autre doigt rejoindre le premier. Essoufflé, il regarda langoureusement son amant et lui souffla:

-Ça fait mal... L, je... Je t'aime...

Surpris, le jeune détective recula et bégaya:

-Tu... tu plaisantes? Tu m'as attaqué parce que tu étais Kira, non?

-Mais, non, par envie de toi...Tu es si beau... Tes muscles si appétissants, je les voulais...

L s'éloigna de sa victime, plus que troublé. Il avait fait fausse route et avait souillé ce garçon innocent... C'était impardonnable. Il s'approcha des montants et libéra Light qui se releva péniblement et s'assit sur le bord du matelas, toujours nu et en érection, il s'en excusa d'ailleurs. Alors que L s'apprêtait à ranger les liens dans un placard, il sentit une main empoigner son bras et le retenir en arrière. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut le regard haineux du blond avant de basculer en arrière et de s'empaler violemment. «Pauvre con» lui murmura son Light avant lui cracher sur la nuque. L ne prononça pas un mot, les yeux cernés fixés devant lui, une larme y perlant,comme déconnecté du monde réel. La douleur l'avait envahit d'un coup et ne voulait pas le lâcher. Il ne bougea pas, ni quand son partenaire le renversa sur le coté, ni quand il le prit sur son épaule. Il voulut se défendre lorsqu'il vit la fenêtre qui s'ouvrait mais fut maitrisé par un bon coup de poing dans le ventre. Son bourreau le fit basculer par-dessus le balcon et sa vie défila devant ses yeux pendant qu'il tombait le long de la façade de l'immeuble jusqu'à la chute finale.

Light avait gagné. Le monde était à la merci du Death Note qui lui offrait les pleins pouvoirs. Il ouvrit les bras et respira à pleins poumons avant de se rhabiller. Il allait sortir de l'appartement quand une voie l'interpella:

-Dis donc j'existe, moi!

Le jeune Yagami se retourna et vit Ryuk qui le regardait d'un air sombre.

-Oh, j'allais oublier le Dieu du Voyeurisme; pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça, toi?

Ryuk regarda ses pieds et grogna:

-Il y a quand même quelque chose que tu dois savoir...

-Eh bien quoi?

Devant l'hésitation du dieu, Light s'énerva:

-Quoi, tu aurais voulu participer à la fête? C'est quoi ton problème?

-Eh bien, tu sais, L... il en avait quand même une vachement plus grosse que toi...

Le visage du blond vira au rouge et il se détourna. Enfin, il lâcha dans un souffle:

-Dis-moi Ryuk, l'échange d'yeux...

-Oui?

-Ça marche pour les autres parties du corps?

Le dieu éclata de rire et les deux criminels repartirent cote à cote en projetant leur avenir radieux, marchant dans la grande rue sans prêter attention au corps inanimé de L gisant sur le chemin.

**FIN**


End file.
